


The Edge

by Original_Cypher



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's drinking night at the Old Haunt. Castle finally sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [anon ficathon](http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/39409.html) at [ryanandesposito](http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/).

Castle gestured to the bartender to refill his glass and glanced sideways at Esposito. The tanned man was glaring at his scotch like he had a personal beef with it. If Castle hadn't know what brand was served in his own bar, he could have thought the drink tasted foul. “What about you?”

“I'm not comparing my relationship with Ryan to a dish, Castle.” Esposito said, and downed the last of his liquor. “Your games are stupid.”

“My games are designed for us to vent and get drunk, not be all smart and literate.”

“Says the best selling author.”

“Alright. To a song.” It felt weird to be at the Old Haunt without their partners, but Kevin was out celebrating his 6 months anniversary as a husband, and Kate was on a date, so that left Javier and Rick, alone, to sulk and pretend not to be doing so.

Esposito thought for a long time, and Castle started wondering if the man had completely forgotten him. Then he turned and clarified. “This is just between us.”

“Yeah, sure. Come on, I don't want Beckett to know how I... what I said.”

“Okay. You won't mock? No matter how lame my pick is?”

“I may laugh if you go with Taylor Swift, but that'll be incredulously and not mockingly.”

“Mh.” Esposito tipped his glass, watching the last drop slid down to the rim before he caught it with a flick of his tongue. “You remember Eiffel 65?”

Castle snorted, almost coughed. “My god, that brings me back!” he grinned. “But yeah.” his smiled widened. “If you say Move Your Body, I may fall off my chair.”

Esposito's lips quirked very briefly into a half smile, then he frowned again. “The Edge.” he said after a beat.

Castle's brows drew together as he tried to remember it, Esposito glanced at him and hummed it low.

“Oh, yeah, I remember!”

It went _I've been to the edge, and I've been to the edge. Yes, I've been to the edge... I've been to the edge. And God knows if I've looked down. Looked down._

Rick took in Javier's face, closed off, tired. “Oh.”

 _I've been to the edge._

Realizing how his friend was carrying his misery everyday with no one to support him or share it with, Castle thanked Mother Nature or the Powers That Be for his daughter and Hurricane Martha and vowed to be a better friend to Javier in the future. “He'll have another one.” he said, gesturing to Esposito's glass. Javier lowered his head and Rick started to see the cracks in the armor that had always been there. “Leave the bottle.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to the song [on youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ib5QgWri0dY).


End file.
